The standard therapy for growth hormone elevation in acromegaly has been conventional supervoltage irradiation. The data of human growth hormone levels in acromegalics who received radiotherapy has been evaluated at the ten-year level in 1976-77. An attempt to establish a cell line from human pituitary tumors was unsuccessful.